


Cien Años Más

by FresasAgrias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, La idea más cursi que he tenido en un rato, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresasAgrias/pseuds/FresasAgrias
Summary: "Ahora estaba saboreando el momento; la ansiedad por el mañana o por el más tarde no ocupaba ningún espacio en su mente, era solo este instante y más allá no había nada, solo más tardes iguales, más segundos preciosos, más latidos y respiraciones compartidas con Nishinoya, siempre con Nishinoya.¿Algo le había sonado más maravilloso antes?"---Asahi piensa sobre un posible futuro con Nishinoya una cálida tarde de primavera.





	Cien Años Más

La tarde de ese día sábado parecía rehusarse a morir fuera de la ventana del cuarto de Nishinoya. Asahi sentía que habían pasado horas desde que el sol había empezado a ocultarse, pero los restos de su luz y calor aún se colaban por la pequeña abertura entre las cortinas que ninguno se había molestado en cerrar, cansados como estaban para dar dos pasos siquiera más allá de la cama. Ese filtro cálido que persistía sobre ellos añadía un peso importante a su letargo, pero, extrañamente, Asahi no quería dormirse. Sentía el sueño tirando de sus sentidos, y el cansancio aún presente de su corta pero agotadora jornada de trabajo de esa mañana lo forzaría a rendirse de una manera u otra, pero por ahora, pelearía contra el sueño con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué? Porque justo ahora estaba acostado en la revuelta cama de un cuarto minúsculo, con las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas y el resto de cobertores perdidos en algún lado, desechados por su inutilidad ante el calor. La calidez que podía faltarle ya se la brindaba el sol muriente de primavera, y por sobre todo, el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo, envuelto flojamente entre sus brazos, con el desordenado cabello acariciándole la barbilla y su pacífica respiración chocándole contra el pecho. Porque la tranquilidad los acompañaba, a él y a Nishinoya, en esa tarde calurosa de Marzo, mientras compartían un tiempo a solas, sin interrupciones, en el cuarto del menor, que se había transformado en su lugar favorito los últimos meses.

Porque justo ahora todo era perfecto, y Asahi no quería perderse ni un segundo de este momento. Es decir, ¿cuántas veces a lo largo de su vida podía decir que se encontraba en paz y comunión con el mundo? Muy pocas, siendo sincero, y ésta era una de esas extrañas ocasiones que en verdad deseaba no fueran tan extrañas, y la atesoraría al máximo, poniendo toda su voluntad en ello.

Al sentir sus ojos cerrarse, se concentró en repasar el cuarto con su visión un tanto borrosa por los insistentes bostezos que lo invadían, y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, cuando una ligera brisa sacudió con suavidad las cortinas, y éstas dejaron entrar un rayo más grande de luz anaranjada que se deslizó desvergonzadamente por el cuarto y su contenido, atrayendo la atención del mayor sobre ciertas cosas. Es verdad que desde su posición tenía una muy pobre perspectiva de sus alrededores, y su movilidad estaba limitada por el miedo de despertar a Noya y su propio cansancio, pero desde allí pudo reconocer la superficie del escritorio de madera donde habían esparramadas una cantidad indecible de hojas, algunas amenazando con caer; un pequeño montón de ropa en el suelo, formado por poco más que la ropa que ellos habían descartado unos momentos atrás, antes de ducharse; y un póster pegado en la pared frente a él, de alguna sensual modelo cubierta de sudor, con un crop-top y una minifalda que apenas la cubría, bebiendo de una botella deportiva. Todo esto en el tiempo que la cortina bailaba y se detenía.

Claro que había notado todas esas cosas y más al momento de entrar en el cuarto, pero solo ahora se dio cuenta, tal vez por el estado reflexivo en que su mente había entrado por no sucumbir ante el sueño, de que todo aquello le decía cosas que no debía olvidar. Como por ejemplo, que se encontraba en la habitación de una persona maravillosa, a la cual amaba, que era tal vez un tanto descuidada con la limpieza y le costaba organizarse, pero porque en su pensamiento eso no influía en las cosas realmente importantes. Que tenía una fijación por las chicas con atributos exuberantes y la sensualidad femenina en general, tanto así que la emoción se le subía a la cabeza ante la presencia de cualquier chica especialmente guapa, pero que había decidido estar aquí, con él, en una tarde encantadora, así como todas las tardes potencialmente provechosas desde hace ocho meses, siendo sostenido con dulzura contra un ancho pecho, entre unos grandes y fuertes brazos, como si él mismo fuese una de esas mujeres a las que adoraba y a las que Asahi no se parecía ni por asomo. Aquí. Con él. El pensamiento lo hizo exhalar profunda y felizmente contra el perfumado cabello de Nishinoya.

Casi como si supiera que alguien pensaba en él con semejante adoración, el menor se removió en sueños, alzando un poco su cuerpo y levantando la cabeza, de forma que ahora su cálido aliento le cosquilleaba en la clavícula. El sobresalto de Asahi duró apenas medio segundo, antes de que volviera a sumirse en la inalterable felicidad.

No era la primera vez que se decía 'ojalá durara para siempre', en realidad se lo repetía bastante seguido cada vez que sabía que estaba a un instante de tener que soltarle la mano, a dos suspiros de separarse de un beso, a tres pasos de perderlo de vista y tener que esperar lo que se sentían como mil horas para volver a acumular todas esas preciosas sensaciones. Pero ahora estaba saboreando el momento; la ansiedad por el mañana o por el más tarde no ocupaba ningún espacio en su mente, era solo este instante y más allá no había nada, solo más tardes iguales, más segundos preciosos, más latidos y respiraciones compartidas con Nishinoya, siempre con Nishinoya.

¿Algo le había sonado más maravilloso antes?

Un poco menos adormecido, pero igual de tranquilo, dejó que una sonrisa creciera en su rostro y hundió su nariz en los mechones deshechos de su novio (Novio, se repitió incrédulo, con una ternura indescriptible), y aspiró como una droga la fragancia propia de él, ya no tan saturada a gel luego de la ducha, y se sorprendió al descubrir que tuvo que reprimir una risa emocionada al sentir un pequeño murmullo de los labios de Nishinoya rozar contra la piel de su cuello.

Su memoria volvió unas horas, o minutos, o segundos atrás, no importaba, podían ser años y a él no le habría parecido tanto. Llegar a la casa, sacarse los zapatos, sentirse morir de agotamiento, ducharse, cambiarse, acostarse, esperar a que Nishinoya haga lo mismo, abrazarse, besarse, desearse como si no hubiera más en el mundo, y luego el sueño. Todo el peso del día presionándolos contra la cama y contra el otro, solo para perder la noción del tiempo y seguir perdiéndola hasta que el tiempo no exista. ¿Cuándo había empezado a ponerse el sol?

Esto mismo mañana, en un mes, un año, treinta. Sería capaz de vivir solo para esperar más momentos como éste.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de hablar; era aterrador romper el silencio, de solo pensar lo extraña que sonaría su voz interrumpiendo el estupor, pero era una urgencia exigente que lo tenía ansioso por pronunciar unas simples palabras. Era lo opuesto a lo que usualmente sentía, pero no estaba en posición de cuestionar sus sentimientos.

—Noya.

Susurró el nombre contra su pelo, despacio y con temor, casi soplando la palabra en un suspiro de admiración. El mencionado no reaccionó.

—Nishinoya...

Tal vez fuera su imaginación el ligero cambio de ritmo en la respiración del líbero, pero más allá de eso no hubo respuesta. ¿Quería despertarlo? No, seguir contemplándolo, suspirando su nombre con todo su amor. Poner todos sus pensamientos, sueños y deseos con él en simples palabras que de alguna forma escapaban su conocimiento.

O tal vez no. Tal vez eran más simples de lo que creía.

Un viento más fuerte y frío esta vez se coló por la ventana, y la luz que los había descubierto antes por fin comenzaba a desteñirse. Asahi sintió su cabello agitado por la brisa, mientras las palabras perfectas bailoteaban en lo profundo de su mente y se asentaban en sus distraídos labios.

—Cásate conmigo.

Las cortinas se reacomodaron, el pelo volvió a caerle molesto sobre la cara, y la piel de las piernas se le puso de gallina por el viento helado. Una pierna más delgada fue a ubicarse entre las suyas, en búsqueda de ese calor que se le había escapado. Asahi volvió a tensarse cuando Nishinoya se separó un poco de su cuerpo, dejándolo medio desnudo por la falta de protección. Gracias a la tenue luz que aún recibían del testarudo sol, pudo ver los grandes ojos de Nishinoya, abiertos aunque somnolientos aún, mirándolo con atención.

—¿Dijiste algo, 'Sahi?

La forma perezosa de pronunciar su nombre le hizo pensar que estaba recién despertando, pero algo extraño en su tono de voz le hizo pensar otra cosa. Como se había incorporado rápidamente para encararlo y preguntar, con una mirada y tono tan firmes aunque retocados con ese sopor encantador, sospechó que su pregunta era más bien de confusión o incredulidad que de desconocimiento. ¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Lo estaba pensando demasiado? Nishinoya lo interrogaba con su mirada aguda y Asahi sentía que no podía escapar; o más bien, que no debía.

No debía huir, no ahora. La seguridad lo había abordado y no lo soltaría hasta haber cumplido su propósito. Con una expresión seria y solemne para responder a la mirada confundida del menor, inhaló como si el valor estuviera en el aire.

—Casémonos.

Hizo bien en mantener el contacto visual y la expresión firme mientras el silencio y la expectación lo consumían, pero esa confianza se derretía poco a poco a medida que las palabras alcanzaban el entendimiento de Nishinoya; abrió sus ojos de par en par, y separó sus labios como si fueran a decir algo, pero no salía ningún sonido. Con una iluminación más apropiada, Asahi habría alcanzado a distinguir el tinte rosado apoderándose de su cara, pero por ahora, el terror se lo brindaban las manos del menor, que se alejaron con duda y lentitud de su pecho. Antes de que cualquier palabra de arrepentimiento lo abandonara, la ruidosa voz de su novio desgarró la quietud sin piedad.

—¿Estás loco? —gritó, de buenas a primeras, rápidamente devolviendo sus dedos al pecho del más alto solo para agarrarse con agresividad de su camiseta, reaccionando a tiempo para no empezar a sacudirlo. Asahi, que empezaba a sentir a su ser más cobarde y tímido deslizándose en su interior para ocupar su lugar, subió las manos como para protegerse, pero en un movimiento valiente e involuntario, tomó las muñecas de Nishinoya y ejerció una presión de advertencia, sin querer ser violento, solo para tranquilizarlo. Si esto sorprendió al más pequeño, no lo notó, pues solo siguió hablando—. ¿Qué demonios? ¿A qué te refieres?

—B-bueno, solo creí... —Honestamente, Asahi estaba tan atónito por la reacción, que ni siquiera le dolía sentir un inminente rechazo—. En realidad creí que no estabas escuchando, y- y pensé que... ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡No, imposible! —Agitó violentamente la cabeza—. Tengo 17, y tú acabas de cumplir 19, ¡es estúpido! —Al ver que su novio parecía confundido, Nishinoya frunció aún más el ceño, soltándolo y sentándose bruscamente—. Estas cosas son serias, para toda la vida y eso. No puedes estar pensando en algo así ahora. ¡Tienes que pensar en tu futuro y otras cosas importantes! —Exclamó, haciendo grandes gestos enfáticos con las manos que denotaban su nerviosismo, mientras que su voz lo ocultaba por completo.

Asahi lo miraba fijamente, sorprendido, casi asustado, mareado por el repentino cambio de ambiente. Nishinoya se llevó una mano a la nuca, bajando la mirada, adoptando una postura modesta rara vez vista en él, casi como si le costara decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué rayos? —Continuó, a un volumen razonable esta vez—. No deberías pensar en eso ahora.

El mayor recordó vagamente el monstruoso desorden en el escritorio, y su vista cayó de casualidad en las bolsas que habían aparecido bajo los ojos de Nishinoya, que ahora evadían su mirada. Le llegó, de forma fugaz, el recordatorio de que los de preparatoria debían estar ya en época de exámenes finales, y meditó si es que había algo de ese tema implicado en los alegatos de Nishinoya. Ahora, Futuro; el paso del tiempo y los caminos que deberían elegir inevitablemente tarde o temprano no eran temas que solieran tratar. Las pocas veces que lo hablaron fue en consuelo de Asahi, hace casi un año, cuando estuvo en sus últimos días de preparatoria hecho un manojo de nervios y ansiedad por el inminente y aplastante peso de la decisión que debía tomar sobre el rumbo su vida. Nishinoya lo había apoyado hasta la última instancia, dándole todos los ánimos y consejos posibles, aunque estos últimos no fuesen muy útiles o confiables.

Ahora, el pequeño líbero se encontraba en la misma situación, ni de lejos tan afectado o preocupado, pero sí lo suficiente como para ver perturbada en algo su visión positiva y desinteresada del porvenir. También debía pensar en ello, enfriarse la cabeza por primera vez en toda su vida y decidir con cuidado; poner los pies sobre la tierra y actuar como el adulto que la sociedad necesitaba que fuera, por su propio bien y el de los demás.

Esa preocupación se hacía visible ahora, en sus palabras y sus gestos. Asahi había estado tan embelesado durante los últimos diez meses con las cosas que amaba de Nishinoya, esas cosas que quería conservar por siempre y no ver cambiar jamás, que no se había dado cuenta de la extraña madurez que se había ido asentando en el pensamiento de su novio durante su último año de preparatoria, que quizás no era mucha como para ser notable a simple vista, pero que llegaba ahora de pronto a abofetearlo en la cara con su dosis de realidad.

—P-perdón, Nishinoya... —Asahi se incorporó lentamente, como si temiera volver a alterar al más bajo si hacía movimientos demasiado repentinos, encarándolo con preocupación—. No quería hacerte enfadar.

Con delicadeza, ubicó su mano en el hombro de Nishinoya en un gesto reconfortante, ladeando su cabeza para buscar su mirada. Nishinoya presionó sus labios, evitándolo al principio. De pronto, sin advertencia, se dejó caer con brusquedad sobre él, su cabeza golpeando con tanta fuerza el pecho del mayor que éste soltó en un quejido de dolor todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Toda protesta murió en su interior al sentir los brazos de Nishinoya rodearlo y apretarlo mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado.

—No te entiendo para nada —confesó, sonando casi como si lo regañara. De todas formas estaba acostumbrado a los regaños, vinieran de quien vinieran, así que solo se relajó y esperó—. Tienes que pensar en cosas importante ahora que estás viejo, pero sigues haciendo y diciendo estupideces —¿Viejo? Pensó, medio ofendido, pero eso fue reemplazado por la extrañeza al sentir el agarre de Nishinoya hacerse más fuerte—. No hagas cosas de las que te arrepientas después, Asahi-san.

Eso era una sorpresa. El tono de Nishinoya era áspero y confiado como siempre, pero algo sonó fuera de lugar. Casi como una súplica. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Nishinoya era tan sincero que dolía y tan directo que asustaba, por lo que no tenía sentido darle demasiadas vueltas a sus palabras; si decía algo, es porque eso era lo que quería decir, no había segundas intenciones o significados ocultos, y justo ahora, eso es todo lo que podía decirle a Asahi. Que estaba preocupado por él. Preocupado por su vida y su seguridad, tanto como siempre, aún en el momento en que debía estar más centrado en sí mismo que nunca, pensando en su propio futuro y asegurándose de hacer lo correcto. Pero no, seguía pensando en él y en cuidar de su inútil trasero.

Asahi sentía que iba a llorar.

Pero antes de eso, había algo que debía aclarar; como la respuesta a una silenciosa pregunta que Nishinoya le había planteado con las notas de sus palabras, sabía exactamente lo que su novio quería saber.

—Bueno, no es como si no lo hubiese pensado antes —Noya alzó la cabeza, y desde su lugar en el pecho del más alto, lo miró de esa forma sorprendida que usaba cuando Asahi sonaba seguro de algo, o simplemente no tan cobarde en general. Él le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo con modestia—, pero... cada vez que pienso en mi futuro, lo único que sé es que quiero tenerlo contigo. Lo demás no me importa, la verdad.

Casi pudo sentir el sobresalto físico que esas palabras provocaron en el líbero, así como el aliento atorándose en su garganta. Por fin, el sol había desaparecido tras el horizonte fuera de la ventana, y a oscuras, Asahi intentaba escudriñar el rostro del contrario, pero tan solo pudo captar el brillo que alguna luz restante entre ellos hizo reflejar en sus ojos. Con algo más de esfuerzo, podría captar rastros inconexos de una expresión sorprendida, pero no sabría decirlo con certeza; era más bien una corazonada.

Poco a poco, los brazos de Nishinoya se deslizaron por sus costados hasta soltarlo. La iluminación de la calle no era suficiente para dibujar en el cuarto demasiados detalles, pero algo contribuyó a que se distinguiera la silueta del menor frente a él, dándose la vuelta y tanteando los alrededores hasta que halló el interruptor de la lámpara en su mesa de noche. Asahi cerró los ojos, adoloridos por el nuevo brillo, y al momento de volver a abrirlos, encontró el rostro de Nishinoya a meros centímetros del suyo, rápidamente cerrando esa distancia, ubicando un largo, suave y lento beso en sus labios, al que Asahi tardó un segundo más de lo normal en reaccionar. Una mano se apoyó de su hombro, y la otra se enredó en su largo cabello ondulado, mientras las suyas encontraron su lugar en la cintura de Nishinoya, para él encajando tan perfectamente que era como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido allí. Sintió ese tan conocido cosquilleo haciendo estragos en su estómago, una sensación por la que rezaba para que jamás desapareciera.

No se arrepentía de sus palabras; jamás lo hizo. Estaba seguro de sus deseos ahora más que nunca: Estar con Nishinoya, ahora, mañana, en un año, treinta años más.

Se separaron y se miraron largamente, sonrosados, sonrientes, Asahi sintiendo aún su corazón temblar por la emoción de sus pensamientos. Finalmente, el más bajo reprimió su sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas para poder ver a Asahi desde arriba con severidad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Eres endemoniadamente cursi, pero te perdono —bromeó. Asahi rió con ganas ante esto, más bien impulsado por su euforia interior, y Nishinoya tuvo problemas en mantener su expresión estoica ante el adorable sonido—. ¡Estoy hablando en serio, maldición! —amonestó, puntualizando con un golpe a la cabeza del as, un poco más fuerte de lo que quiso, logrando que se quejara y cortara su risa, quedando con su sonrisa de tonto grabada. Inhaló profundamente por la nariz—. Muy bien, en ese caso —Como llevando a cabo una ceremonia que solo él conocía, volvió a colocar ambas manos en los hombros de Asahi, asegurando el contacto visual—. Entonces hagámoslo.

—¿Eh? —el mayor ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Nishinoya sonrió de lado, un poco tenso si le preguntaban, sintiendo algo de color subírsele a las mejillas.

—Casémonos.

Esta vez la sorpresa fue para Asahi. Un furioso color rojo se apoderó de todo su ser. La sonrisa de Nishinoya solo aumentó al sentir sus manos arrugando los costados de su camiseta. A pesar de su asombro, consiguió obligarse a decir algo.

—¿S-seguro?

—Por supuesto, siempre estoy seguro —dijo sonriendo con confianza, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, donde las manos de Asahi seguían temblando. Las presionó un poco, calmando su nerviosismo—. Pero claro que no ahora; aún tengo que salir de la preparatoria, y cumplir 18. Aunque hacerlo justo después de eso suena raro también, así que tal vez haya que esperar un poco más... y llevamos saliendo, como, diez meses, así que habría que darle tiempo a eso también —Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, había demasiadas cosas que considerar. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, con exasperación—. ¡Ah, maldición! De pronto no me gusta ser tan joven.

Se vio interrumpido por la frente de Asahi apoyándose en su hombro, y un suspiro cálido que chocó contra su piel—. ¿'Sahi?

—Eres genial —lo escuchó decir, en un patético tono lastimero—. No sé cómo quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien como yo.

—¡No me vengas con eso ahora! —Exclamó el líbero, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cara del as, apartándolo de sí para mirarlo a los ojos—. Tú empezaste, así que no puedes arrepentirte.

—N-no me arrepiento —Su voz sonó rara al tener las mejillas presionadas contra las palmas de Nishinoya—. Solo quería asegurarme de que en verdad quisieras hacer esto.

—¿Qué no estabas escuchando? —Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo siempre estoy seguro de lo que digo, no hay excepción. Además, si lo hacemos, tendrá que ser dentro de algunos años; no creo que a mis padres les haga gracia que me case apenas me gradúe. O a los tuyos.

Cansado de estar en la misma posición, estiró las piernas y se sentó en el regazo de Asahi, mirándolo en espera de alguna respuesta. Éste solo acertó a dejar que una gran sonrisa de bobo se expandiera por su cara, sintiéndose como si flotara por el séptimo cielo. Nishinoya le golpeó el hombro—. Anda, di algo, no te quedes sonriendo como enfermo —Asahi sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, sin atinar a hacer otra cosa—. ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes bien? Sé que es mucho en qué pensar, pero no dejes que tu cerebro se rinda.

El mayor repitió su movimiento anterior, con más ímpetus.

—No es eso. Es solo que la verdad, podría esperar cien años y aguantaría de solo saber que terminarás casándote conmigo.

Ahora sí el rostro de Nishinoya se encendió como un árbol de navidad.

—¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre decir cursilerías mientras estás conmigo?! —Esta vez tomó una almohada y con ella atacó al más alto, quien solo se rió.

—Perdón —Su rostro no mostraba arrepentimiento.

—Demonios... —suspiró con resignación, dejándose caer hacia atrás, dejando su cabeza colgar al borde de la cama—. Digas como lo digas, cien años es mucho. No soy tan paciente.

La cama crujió mientras Asahi se acomodaba en la misma posición, ubicándose a su lado y estrechando su mano.

—Entonces solo tienes que decir que sí más pronto —Juntó su sien con el casco de Nishinoya, sintiendo las vibraciones de un "mhm" pensativo—. ¿Cuatro años?

—Seis.

—Cinco.

—Hecho.

La noche fuera de la ventana no brillaba con tanta intensidad como la calurosa tarde que acababa de irse, y las luces de la calle impedían el resplandor de las estrellas que deberían verse por ese pequeño espacio entre las cortinas de la minúscula habitación de Nishinoya; sin embargo, ambos observaron largamente el cielo nocturno, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que eran extrañamente parecidos: cómo verían ese mismo cielo al estar juntos dentro de un mes, un año, treinta, cien años más.


End file.
